Stalker
by xTroyellafangrlx
Summary: Troy and Gabriella had always hated each other. Gabriella has a stalker. Troy tries to warn her but she doesn't listen. Will he be able to save her before it's to late? TROYELLA! Changed my name. I was known as troyellazanessalove.
1. Chapter 1

Trailer

**They were enemies**

_Shows two people shouting at each other _

**He was the basketball star**

_Shows Troy playing a basketball game_

**She was the dance captain**

_Shows Gabriella doing a complicated routine_

**What happens when Troy sees a guy that has a certain interest in Gabriella?**

_Troy __sees someone taking pictures of Gabriella again and again_

**He warns her**

"_And why would I listen to you Bolton?"_

**What happens when she finds out he was right?  
**_Gabriella walked into her bedroom pictures of her every where_

"_HELP!!"_

AN: OK this sux but I will try and do better in the story!!!!!

REVIEW!!!!!!

DON'T OWN ANYTHING


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

Gabriella's P.O.V

Gabriella Montez slowly made her way her locker and was shortly joined by her three best friends in the whole world Taylor, Sharpay and Kelsi.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Gabi."

"Hey Gabs."

"Hey…sob….Gabi."

Gabriella turned on the spot to see Sharpay crying. "Shar what's wrong?"

"Jake…sob…broke…up with me."

"Why did that jerk break up with you?" Gabriella was all ready for a fight. Nobody would ever mess with her friends. They had befriended her when she had joined (a year ago). Soon after that she had tried out for the dance team and was now captain.

Not to long after that she had made an enemy. Troy Bolton. The whole school either loved him or wanted to be him.

Sharpay spoke awaking her from her thoughts. "He said I care too much about my looks and am to controlling. That isn't true right? " Sharpay had stopped crying and now seemed very angry. None of them spoke, they knew Jake was right. Sharpay was way to controlling over her boyfriends and was always worried about how she looked. Silently they continued on their way to homeroom.

Troy's P.O.V

Troy walked down the corridors followed by his 'friends.' He knew they weren't his friends. His only true friend was Chad Danforth. As he walked he carried on checking out girls. Troy bumped into someone. He was about to say sorry when he saw who it was. Montez

"Move Bitch."

Gabriella turned around. Wow she's beautiful. Wait what am I thinking I hate Montez.

"What's you're problem Bolton."

"My problem is that you're ugly and you're always in standing in the way."

The two had attracted everyone's attention now.

"Well if you had eyes then you would realise that you walk around me!"

"I could but I it's just you so I prefer to just bump into you."

Mrs. Darbus came out.

"Bolton, Montez detention after school!!"

Gabriella opened her mouth but it was too late, Mrs.Darbus had walked into class.

"Bastard." Gabriella muttered. Troy was very amused.

Gabi's P.O.V

Gabriella was exhausted. She had to gather all the dance team and tell them there would be no practise today but extra practise tomorrow in stead. Finally the day ended and Gabriella made her way to detention. She was still really pissed at the fact that she had to have detention all because of Bolton. It wasn't her fault at all. He was the one who started it and she wasn't exactly gonna let him make a fool of her!

Sighing she opened the class door and found that Troy was sitting waiting. Trying as hard as she could to look anywhere but at him she made her way to a seat far away from Troy she sat down, took out her Ipod and began to listen.

It was ten minutes before Mrs.Darbus came in and told them they would have to paint sets. _Crap!_ Gabi thought. Now I have to paint a set with Bolton! I can't even stay in the same room as him for ten seconds!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Two minutes later they hade started sets and Mrs.Darbus had left. Suddenly Gabriella heard a sound and turned to see that Troy had dropped his brush.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing. You can paint the set I'm going."

What a bitch. Gabriella thought.

"WHAT!! I am not painting this alone."

It was to late he was walking away. "Oh I think you'll find you are."

"ASSHOLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Troy pretended not to hear.

When Gabriella had finished painting she walked home as she missed the bus. She was just so made at Troy. How dare he leave her like that? It was his entire fault!!!

When Gabriella got home she saw Troy's car parked outside his house. Yeah!!!!!!!!!!!! She was Troy's neighbour which sucked!!!!!!

Gabriella dug into her bag, got out her key and walked into her house.

"OK, now all I need is some food." She said.

Gabriella walked into her beautiful kitchen and found a note from her mother:

_Gabi_

_I'm going to be away on business for two weeks. Troy is goi__ng to drop you off to school. _

_Mom _

_  
_Gabriella ran to her room, jumped onto her bed and screamed in frustration. Her day had just gotten ten times worse………….

**Hey guys. Thanks for all the reviews!!!**

**I own nothing!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

"TROY!"

"TROY!"

"TROY!"

Troy woke to see his father standing over him. His face was shinning with sweat and he was holding a basketball in his hands. It was obvious that he had just been playing basketball. Basketball. It was the only thing that they had in common. Troy's Dad was the captain of the basketball team and surprise surprise Troy was the best player in the team.

"DAD! What the hell!" Troy shouted.

"Troy you have to drive Gabriella to school."

"Why didn't you tell me and why do i have to drive her?" He said sitting up.

"I did tell you but as usual you weren't listening and not that it is any of your business but Maria is out of town. Now get out of bed before you make Gabriela late."

"Fine."

Troy got out of bed and walked into the bathroom...

After he was dressed he quickly ate and then made his way to Gabriella's house. He walked through the empty drive and up to the front door. To his surprise it was open so he walked inside. Nobody was in the hallway. Next to the door was Gabriella's school bag. He walked into all the rooms but Gabriella wasn't there. Maybe she's still asleep. He began to walk up the stairs.

Gabi's P.O.V.

BEEP!! BEEP!! Gabriella woke up and hit the snooze button on her alarm clock. She lay in bed for a moment. Great another day at school. Miss.Darbus will probably be announcing Twinkle Town. Then Math. My favourite! Wait! Troy was coming to take her to school!!"Crap!"

Gabriella ran into the bathroom and had a shower as quick as possible. I would rather walk she thought as she continued rubbing soap on her arms. Once she was done she began to dry herself with a towel when she heard a door open to her room. Gabriella rapped a towel around her wet body and walked outside. Maybe her mom had some sense and decided to come home to her waiting daughter. As she opened her bathroom door she saw the last person she wanted to at this very moment.

Troy stood in her room looking her up and down eyes wide without thing she just started screaming

"BOLTON WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE, DIDN'T YOU HAVE ENOUGH DECENSY TO WAIT DOWNSTAIRS!!"

"Montez are you always in you're room like this because if you are-

"OUT!" Gabriella screamed

"Can't I stay?" Troy asked looking innocent

"OUT!"

"What if –

"OUT!"

Troy walked over to the door but turned on the spot. Gabriella grabbed a book and through it at his head. Troy rubbed his head. "Harsh Montez."

Gabriella locked the door behind her and screamed in frustration. It felt good to get that out she thought. She walked over to her wardrobe and decided on a whit mini skirt and a light blue top that hugged her curves. She let her hair fall down in cascading curls and picked out a pair of her favourite shoes. Simple yet beautiful she thought. Once she was satisfied she walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Sitting there was Troy drinking milk out of the carton.

"When did I say you could have a drink?"

"Nice to see you dressed Montez now can we go?"

"Whatever."

Gabriella picked up an apple and followed Troy. She found her bag right next to the door. _Oh shit! She forgot to do her homework!!!_

"Something wrong Montez?"

Gabriella shook her head and flung her bag over her shoulders and carried on walking out of the house, into Troy's driveway and up to his car. I'm going in Troy Bolton's car how exciting! She thought sighing as she opened the front door and sat. The ride was silent as Gabriella preferred. Before she knew it it was over. Gabriella looked up to see that they weren't at East high at all. She looked at Troy who was staring at her.

"Why are we here?"

"Did you actually expect me to be seen driving you to school? Now get out."

"NO!"

"Relax it's not far from school "

"Fine."

Gabriella walked out the car and started walking. Stupid Troy and his stupid ego. She checked her watch. She was nearly late!! Her slow walk turned into a run...

_Finally _Gabriella thought as she walked to her homeroom. She wasn't late, Miss.Darbus wasn't even there. Sitting at the back was Taylor, Sharpay and Kelsi. Gabriella made her way to her seat and quickly turned to Taylor.

"Hey Tay can I borrow your homework?"

"Why where's yours?" Taylor asked frowning

"I forgot to do it."

"OK." She dug in her bag and found her homework.

"Thanks." Gabriella said finding her books and began copying Taylors work.

"Hey Gabs why don't you ever ask to copy my work?" Sharpay asked

Gabriella looked up and smiled at Sharpay.

"A: you're in hardly in any of my classes and B: You don't do you're homework."

Kelsi laughed and at that moment Miss Darbus walked into the room. Gabriella pulled the books closer to her and carried on writing as fast as she could.

TXGTXGTXGTXGTXGTXGTXGTXGTXGTXGTXGTXGTXGTXGTXGTXGTXGTXGTXGTXGTXGTXGTXGTXGTXGTXGTXGTXGTXGTXGTXGTXGTXGTXG

Troy's P.O.V

BRING!!!!!!!! The day was finally over!! Troy walked out of class and was soon joined by Chad.

"Hey Troy. Wanna go shoot some hoops?"

"No. I gotta do something."

"OK."

_Now let's find Montez and get out of here. _Troy walked to Gabriella's locker.

"Ready Montez." He whispered.

Gabriella turned on the spot.

"I forgot to tell you didn't I?"

Troy frowned. "Tell me what?"

"I have dance practise today so I might as well walk home."

"I'll just shoot some hoops." With that Troy walked away from Gabriella and into the gym...

Troy kept shooting when suddenly someone walked in. He turned to see his enemy. The only person he hated more then Gabriella. Brandon. The captain of the football team.

"You lost?" Troy asked dropping the ball and faced him.

"No."

"Why are you here?"

"I know you're driving that girl home. I think you should let me take her. I might even take her to my place."

"Leave her alone." Troy felt this sudden anger go through him. He hated the idea of anyone touching her like that. Especially Brandon!

"You know Bolton I know you two hate each other. So if I asked her I'm sure she'd pick me." Brandon said with a smirk. Troy knew what Brandon was like. He knew that in the past he had gotten away with raping girls. He wasn't sure if Gabriella did. At that moment Gabriella walked into the gym.

"Let's- Gabriella began but stopped as she noticed Brandon standing there.

"Yeah let's go." Troy said hastily. He didn't want to stay another second. He was about to walk out, Gabriella following him but Brandon called "Wait!"

He saw Brandon looking Gabriella up and down. He didn't like it one bit. "I could drop you off."

To his relief Gabriella said "No thank you."

Brandon's P.O.V

Had that bitch just turned him down? He was furious. She was going to pay!!!!!!!!!!

**So there's the second chapter. Thanks' for all the reviews. Keep it up!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Sorry I haven't been updated but I have so much home work ****i**** barely have time to breath. Ok maybe that is a bit of ****an exaggeration****. Oh well, here's the next chap.**

Chapter 3

Gabi's P.O.V

Gabriella got up extra early the next morning. She did not want a repeat of the previous day being practically naked in front of Troy Bolton, her worst enemy. Once she had had a hot shower and put on a pair of black skinny jeans and a matching top she went to her empty kitchen making herself some food. She really missed the way her mom used to make her breakfast and how she could smell it as soon as she got up. Maria was always on a trip but Gabriella knew it was so she could have a better life. She knew that was true but she knew it was also true that her life would be tones better if her mom was with her.

Gabriella picked up a book that she had read a million times and began to read. She was on her favourite chapter when the doorbell rang.

"If that's Troy he's a dick." She muttered getting up. Gabriella opened the door to see that it wasn't Troy but instead some roses. She picked them up stepping outside to see if anyone was there but found nobody and walked back inside curiosity spreading over her face. Gabriella walked back into her kitchen and placed them carefully on the counter.

_I wonder who this could be. __Maybe mom.__ Yeah right._ She thought, she saw a card in the flowers and picked it up.

_Gabriella,_

_I would love to have you in bed sometime. _

Gabriella dropped the card. She felt stupid for being so freaked up how could she help it? She hated it when guys thought of her like that. She was a virgin and wanted to stay like that until she found the right guy. The doorbell rang again. Gabriella hastily ripped up the card and threw it in the bin in case it was Troy. O her relief it was Troy waiting outside. His ocean blue eyes making him look more attractive then ever. Sometimes she felt that she could just get lost in them. He was wearing a t-shirt that showed of his muscles well.

"Ready Montez?" He asked but just pulling her by the arm outside and dragging her to his.

"Thanks for waiting for an answer?" She said annoyed and rubbing her arm which was now red because of his tight grip.

"Hey, I'm the one driving you." Troy said.

"Whatever."

Troy dropped Gabriella off near the school which she now expected to become a routine. Luckily she wasn't late to homeroom **(blah ****blah****blah**

Once homeroom was over Taylor walked with Gabriella to Math, she seemed tense.

"Tay something wrong? Hey what's up with the outfit? Gabriella asked suspiciously. Taylor was wearing a mini-skirt which she hadn't looked at twice because she thought it exposed too much. She was wearing a t-shirt which she thought exactly the same about.

"OK please don't be mad when I tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"I have a slight crush on Chad Danforth and I just wanted him to notice me a bit more. Please don't freak out, I know how much you hate Bolton but Chad is different when you really get to know him." Taylor looked as if she was about to cry.

"Ok, just don't do anything stupid OK but if he does anything to you I'll kill him." Gabriella joked.

"Thanks gabs you're the best person ever but please don't tell anyone especially Sharpay and Kelsi 'cuz Kelsi is real bad at lying and Sharpay has a big mouth." Gabriella giggled and nodded her approval.

Linking arms they carried to homeroom.

Brandon's P.O.V

Brandon walked down the crowded corridors thinking of nothing other than Gabriella. The way she walked and laughed was perfect. He was mad at her for the previous day but couldn't get his mind to stop thinking about her. He noticed her walk past with her friend Taylor. Brandon had learned every thing he could about Gabriella. He knew she had three friends called: Taylor, Sharpay and Kelsi. He knew her full name was Gabriella Anne Montez and that she was born in California. He knew her favourite colour was red and that she hated Troy Bolton with all her heart. Quickly he pulled out his camera and took a picture of her. Lately that was all he had been doing. Taking pictures of her and put them up in his bedroom. Sometimes he would clime onto her balcony and when her head was turned take a picture of her. He was in love with Gabriella Montez.

Brandon noticed blue eyes staring at him. Troy Bolton had seen him take a picture of her. To his relief he decided to ignore it and walked to his 'friends. When Brandon arrived at math he saw Gabriella sitting near the window, sunshining into her beautiful eyes. He walked up to the teacher as planned.

"Mr. Scott I'm having trouble with some things in Math so I've decided to have a tutor."

"That's wonderful. Shall I Pick someone for you."

"No I think Gabriella would be fine."

"OK I will inform her." He did seem a little confused. Brandon smirked and walked to the back of the room.

Gabi's P.O.V.

"Miss Montez a word please." Gabriella frowned but walked to Mr. Scott's desk.

"Miss Montez you are the top student in this class. I would like to tutor someone who isn't at all. Brandon has asked for tutoring so could you be his tutor."

"Sure." Gabriella said with a fake smile and walked off. She did not want to tutor Brandon not after she had turned him down. She would rather tutor Bolton.

After a long hour Gabriella had no choice but to ask Brandon what time to go to his house. She gathered her stuff and walked after him.

"Brandon!"

Brandon turned on the spot, he looked Gabriella up and down which made her feel highly uncomfortable.

"Hey I've been asked to tutor you so what time shall i come to your house?" Brandon was looking at her legs. AHstily he looked up.

"Tomorrow after school. I'll drive you to my place."

"Um, Ok."

Brandon's P.O.V

At lunch Brandon walked over to Troy's table and tapped him on the shoulder.

"I won." He said smirking.

"Won what?" Troy asked confused.

"Brandon walked into a corner and Troy followed.

"Gabriella is coming to my place tomorrow after school. The house is empty, what could happen."

"Montez would never just go to someone's house like that."

"Oh but she's agreed." Brandon walked of triumphantly.

Troy's P.O.V.

No Gabriella would never do that. He would have to talk to her.

**Sorry this chapter is short. The quicker you review quicker I write more.****Sorry if any spelling mistakes. Thanks for anyone who reviewed. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! I need some help planning the next chapter so if anybody has any ideas please please tell me!! Thanks. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the help I got. I have finally decided on what I'm gonna do. This chapter is short but all it is is Gabriella thinking really but just imagine how much longer the next one will be...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical - duh!**

Chapter 4

Gabriella lay in bed the next morning dreading the awaiting day at East High. Her main worry was Brandon. He really freaked her out at times.

_Crap! What am I gonna do?_

_Maybe I should just pretend I'm ill or something. Then I won't have to tutor him. _

_Gabriella don't be stupid you already said you would. _

_What if I just don't go to school. _

Gabriella continued thinking this staring blankly at the white ceiling. She wanted to run away from everything. She didn't want to have to put with anything anymore, she was a girl in high school and wanted to be just like the others. No stupid complications, no mom going on trip. Just study and have a good life.

_Maybe it would help if Brandon wasn't a perv. _With that thought she pulled herself up and walked slowly into her bathroom.

_Now I know why Troy hates him. _Gabriella stopped. Troy. His warm blue eyes form came into her head. Ever since he had started taking her to school they hadn't had once single fight. They didn't even speak to each other and more. People had noticed that. Whenever they met in the hallways they would just carry on walking . Everyone who had stopped to see a fight walked away dissapointed. Gabriella sighed and turned on the shower at full blast.

Once she was done she wrapped a towel around her knowing all the doors were locked. Finally Gabriella decided on a outfit that made her look stunning**( Just pick something that Vanessa Hudgens wears). **Brushing through her wet curls she looked at herself in the mirror deciding to just put a very light amount amount of make-up. The last thing Gabriella wanted to look like was a stupid slutty cheerleader that caked herself with make-up.

Once she was pleased with how she looked she dragged herself downstairs. She knew Troy wouldn't be there for a while so she made herself some pancakes. A talent Gabriella had recieved from her mother was cooking, most people used to complement her on the way she cooked but she got so much homework that she really didn't have any time.

After enjoying her her breakfast though she knew it could have been better she went to have one more look at her homework she had rushed the previous night. The doorbell rang and Gabriella picked up her school bag and ran down the hall assuming it was Troy but it wasn't again. Dropping her bag in confusion she bent down and saw a carboard box on her doorstep. Picking it up she walked back into her kitchen and ripped it open. Inside it was what seemed like pictures but the first on was off her. She picked up all of them which felt like a hundred. Flicking through them she found that they were all pictures off her but these were recent events. Over the last few days. Some were of her in the hallways, there was one of her and Taylor talking yesterday. Even some of her in her room the day before! _This must be someone's idea of a sick joke_ she reassured herself.

As Gabriella was about to put the pictures back in the box there was a note in there. Picking it up with her free hand she read it.

_My Gabriella,_

_I hope you liked the roses and I hope you like these too. _

_P.S. Those aren't even half of what I have. _

Gabriella dropped the pictures and the note. Was someone following her. Then she heard one voice she didn't want too...

**Thank you for the reviews and help. **

**I will try to write more soon. I'm sorry for any mistakes while writing but I can't access Microsoft Word and what I'm writing on doesn't have spell check. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the delay on the update. **

"Montez, you have got to start locking your doors." Troy called from the hallway. **(Who did you think it was gonna be?)** Gabriella froze. Troy couldn't come in here. What if he saw the pictures? That would be way to embarrassing. This is something she should keep private. Deciding to act on her last thought, she snatched her bag from the counter and ran into the hallway where Troy was standing. Even thought she hadn't ran far at all, her heart felt like it was going to burst out of her chest.

"Montez is that pancakes?" Troy asked sniffing there air slightly.

"No." She lied, finally taking in his proper appearance. He was wearing a light blue top which really brought out his ocean blue eyes and he was wearing some faded jeans. His hair was a mess and some of it fell perfectly into his eyes.

"Liar."

"I'm not lying." Gabriella said continuing to follow her instincts. She flung her bag over her shoulder waiting for Troy to answer her.

"Yes you are!" He confronted taking steps toward the kitchen. Gabriella screamed while running and blocking the way into the kitchen.

"Well, Bolton. Even if there were I still wouldn't let YOU have any. I ate the ones I made." Gabriella crossed her fingers behind her back. Hoping he would believe her lie.

"Fine, Montez." He sighed, grabbing his bag and turning to face the door. This time Gabriella sighed i relief and made her way toward the door.

After another quite drive Troy dropped Gabriella off in the usual spot. Gabriella opened the car door and was about to step put when she found someone's hand on her wrist, stopping her from leaving. Gabriella looked back to see Troy's hand stopping her from leaving. Frowning she looked up into his blue eyes.

"Wait. I want to ask you something." Troy seemed so uncomfortable.

"What?"

"Gabriella I know you're going to Brandon's house. It's not a good idea. He's not a good guy."

Gabriella felt so angry. It wasn't like Troy was exactly perfect. Who was he to judge other people like that?

"Well, look who's talking." Gabriella didn't raise her voice but showed as much anger in it as she could.

"I mean it. He's done a lot of bad things to girls. Don't get involved with him." Troy stared straight into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Like I'm going to believe you and not that it's any of your business but I'm just tutoring him." Gabriella stormed out of the car. Confused on why Troy would care about her and angry at how he was judging someone who was like a reflection of himself. Great now Troy had put her in a bad mood.

* * *

At lunch, Gabriella made her way to the back of the cafeteria toward a lonely looking Taylor.

"Hey, Tay." She said casually putting her practically empty lunch on the red table , next to Taylor.

"Hey, Brie. Guess what happened today!" She squealed putting down her book she was reading. "What?" Gabriella said, laughing a little at her friends excitement.

"Chad asked me out?" She whispered in a low voice so only Gabriella could hear.

"That's great Tay." Gabriella smiled picking up her water.

"But Gabs, what shall I wear?" Taylor panicked.

"Well when is i?." She asked.

"Friday!" Taylor seemed more panicky.

"Tay relax. If it means that much to you I'll come over after school and we'll ick out something."

"OHthankyouthankyouthankyou!"

"Oh, wait! I can't come over tonight I gotta tutor someone. How about tomorrow after school?" Gabriella hoped for a simple yes.

"OH that's fine. Who are you tutoring?" Taylor asked.

"Brandon." Gabriella picked up her sandwich and took a small bite.

Taylor shivered. "Creepy." Gabriella nodded. She hesitated for a moment wondering on telling Taylor what Tory said but deciding against

It. "What is it Gabs." Taylor questioned, curiosity spreading over her face.

"Nothing." Taylor didn't ask anything but Gabriella could tell she was wondering at what Gabriella was thinking. After a while, Sharpay and Kelsi joined them.

"Where have you been?" Gabriella asked, thankful for there arrival.

"Kelsi wanted me to run by a song for her." Sharpay explained.

"I'm never doing that again." Kelsi muttered. Gabi giggled slightly. Sharpay just ignored them.

"If I don't change the melody how is my voice gonna sound good?" Sharpay said sounding as if it was the most obvious thin in the world.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and left the table. As she made her way out of the cafeteria se felt someone grab her wrist again. She sighed as she saw Troy standing there.

"Gabriella I meant what I said about Brandon." He said.

"Well, I don't believe you and since when have you started calling me Gabriella? It's weird." Gabriella walked off down the corridor. "I really do mean it!" Troy called after her but she ignored him with another eye rolling.

* * *

At the end of the day Gabriella waited for Brandon outside the school. _The quicker I get it over the better_ She thought hugging her books toward her chest. "Hey." Brandon stood in font of her. His ugly green eyes staring into hers. "Yeah."

The walked to Brandon's car. It wasn't nearly as nice as Troy's. Brandon's was a horrible blue colour that was scratched way too much. After a long drive they arrived at a block of flats. "Mine's on the third floor. C'mon." He took Gabriella's hand into his own. Gabriella wanted to take her hand back but that would cause unnecessary awkwardness.

Reaching the third floor they made there way to apartment 45. When Gabriella walked in she saw a mess everywhere. There were t-shirt lying on the floor and books.

"Um sorry about the mess. How about we work in my room." Brandon suggested.

"Uhh...OK." She replied, walking to the room. She walked into the room and sat on the bed. Brandon walked in smirking. "So what should we do first?"

"Well, what do you find hard about Math?" She asked. Gabriella frowned as Brandon walked over to the door again and locked. "What...what are you doing?" _Was what Troy said right?_ "Gabi I'm not bad at math. That was just an excuse to tell you how I feel. I love you."

Gabriella got up off the bed and walked over to the door. "I'm sorry Brandon. I don't feel that way about you." She moved her hand toward the lock but Brandon grabbed her waist and pushed her against the wall. "You don't understand! All I can ever think about is you. I love you Brie. I love you." He moved to her neck and started to kiss her there. "All those flowers and packager were from me. I LOVE YOU!" He shouted.

"Brandon let me go! You're hurting me!" Gabriella cried. "If you care about me you would let me go."

"NO!" Brandon pushed her onto the bed...

**I HATED WRITING THAT!!**

* * *

Gabriella held her knees toward her body. She looked around her room. _I HATE MYSELF! HOW COULD I BE SO STUPID! _

She cried hard. The doorbell ran. She ignored it, it was probably Troy. She'd forgot to tell him she wasn't going to school the next day. It rang again. She ignored it but cried harder. _I should've known have known it was Brandon! I can't believe he did that. _

"OPEN UP!" Gabriella heard Troy call. She couldn't She couldn't trust anyone. They'd hurt her. Then Gabriella heard a noise outside her room but ignored it. Gabriella cried harder.

"If it-

Gabriella looked up to see Try standing before her, the balcony doors open wide behind him. It seemed kind of obvious that he stopped when he saw Gabriella.

"I don't feel like going to school today." She said in a tired voice.

"Gabi what happened?" Troy asked walking over to her and kneeling to her height. Gabriella shook her head and felt a new batch of tears fall from her eyes. Then, she felt two strong pair of hands pull her up. Gabriella looked up again and saw Troy looking into her eyes. She cried harder and Troy pulled her into a hug. Gabriella tried to pull away but it was no use. Giving up she cried into his chest. All of a sudden she felt like nothing in the world could touch her...

**Thank you all for the reviews. I can assure you there will start to be Troyella in the next few chapters. I will try to update soon!**


End file.
